The Gods Are Bad
by mimma
Summary: D has competion. another kami, no less. and this one wants leon


This has been redone. I'm sorry for the mistakes earlier. * are darkness's thoughts + are D's thoughts ~ are Leon's thoughts.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
+No  
  
Oh, dear gods no.+  
  
"Hey D?! D!  
  
+No+  
  
"Com'on you can't be that freaked right?"  
  
+You're mine+  
  
"I just saw him, look."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
D snapped out of the daze of horror incited by the innocent-looking cat in Leon's arms. He had left for a moment, just one bloody moment to get tea and that cat stepped out. +That bloody cat. Kami-sama's 'gift' to him for 'long and faithful service A rare specimen.+  
  
The cat snuggled against Leon, purring loudly.  
  
"D can I have him?" Leon asked.  
  
+He's not even looking at me.+  
  
"How much?" Leon asked  
  
D found his bearings at last. "No, no he's not for sale."  
  
"But I want him."  
  
+So? I want you. And I certainly haven't got you+.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Please? I would take care of him."  
  
"I can't sell him."  
  
Then, D did something that he really should not have done, something that would have serious repercussions in the near future. He turned and met the cat's eyes. Then he noticed two things, they were black +wait weren't they blue a second ago?+ And that they were taking over his mind.  
  
"But if you really want him so much then you'd just have to stop bothering me all the time and making unfounded accusations about me and my pets."  
  
+What? Damnit Leon don't listen to this stupid cat. You're mine+.  
  
"I'll have him." Said the cat.  
  
Leon, amazingly, opened his mouth without any thing coming out. D was shellshocked because he knew that voice, he'd heard it somewhere before where?!  
  
The voice was light, young and male. There was a note of sultry-ness about it, an underlying edge most people expect to hear from a woman. An attractive woman. It was also the same note that D employed in almost everything he said. That, and the little gleam in kitty's eye sent more chills to join the first one. This little kitty-cat was going to try to seduce Leon.  
  
*Try? I will have him count.*  
  
Now the cat was in his mind.  
  
+Please let this be a bad dream. Wake up, wake up.+  
  
"Let's go Leon." Said the cat. "I can tell you everything about my self and you can not bother the count anymore." The cat rubbed its head against Leon. "We'll follow the terms."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know I bothered you so much D. I'll just go. Thanks."  
  
D collapsed on a chair and buried his face in a pillow.  
  
"What are you so upset about?" said Q-chan.  
  
"That- that cat was curled around my Leon and nuzzling him. NUZZLING HIM!!!" D ranted. He continued in this vein for several minutes until he realized that he was losing it over a human. A human.  
  
T-chan took this opportunity to say "You're jealous."  
  
"Your Leon?" giggled Q-chan.  
  
Memory flashed as the cat's human form shoved into his consciousness. The cat had been wrapped around Leon, both hands tangled in his hair and hooked around his neck. Nose buried in leon's neck, the cat had been savoring the closeness, savoring the way Leon had been stroking him. Being in Leon's arms. Kami-sama he hated that cat.the cat had been purring with the utmost satisfaction at having caught its canary. Leon was D's toy not that – that cats. He wanted Leon. Now.  
  
No. desire was his living, his livelihood, he was supposed to be immune to desire. For anything, anything at all. He would NOT become like his clients, poor miserable fools for wanting. Perhaps 'anything' didn't include Detective Leon Orcet. +And perhaps t-chan will give up meat. +  
  
He could'ent stand it. He walked over to the TV/crystal ball and turned it on. He concentrated on the one thing he desired and found it.  
  
Leon had just found out about the cats human form and was getting the incomplete, abridged version of his new pet's history. Judging form the way Leon was staring at darkness, he didn't mind the surprise at all. Darkness stopped and stared straight at D from the screen. He smirked and slid closer to Leon on the sofa. This was a good reward indeed. Kami-sama did give good gifts, after all. Leon had taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker. Just a few more days and Leon would be completely his. Kami-sama had given darkness exactly what he wanted, Detective Leon Orcet, smoker ,drinker, all-round-pain-in-the-butt and very sexy man. Why Leon? Only darkness knows and so far, he's not saying.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Darkness turned his attention back to Leon . He leaned forward and cuddled against Leon making himself comfortable and causing Leon to blush ever so faintly. The cat-boy was hot after all and the clothing was ..enticing.  
  
D clenched his teeth and fists. Leon was his toy not darkness's. The same thought ran through both their minds.  
  
Detective Leon Orcet would be mine by any means possible.  
  
Darkness pressed closer to Leon. The man would be his soon. He certainly is special. And the count was so very angry about it, so very angry. Fancy not being able to recognize him. The count wants this human too. All the more reason to claim Leon sooner. Not tonight though tonight would be clean. Tomorrow would be a different matter, a completely different matter indeed. Such a delicious thought. Almost as delicious as sleeping with this man would be.  
  
Leon, of course, did not realize what he would be. Of course, he didn't realize very much, after all this is Leon we're talking about here, but Leon had very good instincts and right now, his instincts were still half crazy from inside the shop. The cat/boy's soothing purring in his arms was easing that. But he'd never thought to fall prey to the allure of one of the pets perhaps the store- owner but not the pets.  
  
Two kamis stared at him that night. The thing that might throw all of heaven and earth into chaos. Kami-sama always did like to watch a drama, immortality up there is boring.  
  
This, Ladies and Gentlemen was not going to end well, not well at all. 


End file.
